Half Irkens
by invderofdeath
Summary: When Grace Tall moves to invader town life goes upside down.From finding out shes half irken to falling in love. Will her life ever be normal?its finsh
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was in my bed thinking about the move.

My mom said a boy claims there's an alien in his class. Great, just what I need to be normal for a change.

I thought I was going to stop being a paranormal investigator.

The Next Day

"We're here"

I look up from my journal to see a red and black looking haunted house.

Then I saw the neighbor's house.

It was green and purple, it had about six lawn Gomes and I Heart Earth flag.

"Great" I mummer_._

I went up to my room to unpack.

It had black walls, red ceiling, and black carpet.

When I got done unpacking, the room was just the why I liked it.

I went over to my computer to do some research on this town.

It turned out professor Membrane lives here and his son and daughter go to my new skool.

The Next Day At Skool

I walk down the hall to my class when...

"Zim I got you now!" a big headed boy yelled to a green skinned kid

"GET AWAY FROM ZIM, YOU SKINKY HUMAN" answered the kid apartly Zim

"STOP!" I yelled louder than them. They stopped.

"Listen, both of you I don't want any paranormal in my life anymore. So, don't come near me"

"Bu-t-t he's an alien" the big head boy told me.

"I don't care if he's an alien" I replied.

"Really? You don't care if he's an alien?"

"No"

Lunch Time

Zim was an alien but I don't care

I sat next to a girl named Gaz,

"Hi" I greeted her.

"Hello" she said back (Gaz think Grace is someone who is like her)

"What's your name?"

"Grace Tall"

"I'm Gaz Membrane"

"Don't you have brother?" I asked

"Yes. He's over there." She pointed to the big headed kid I saw earlier.

"That's the kid who was chasing that greened skinned kid" I pointed to the kid sitting alone.

"You mean Zim? Yeah that's normal. Dib is ALWAYS trying to prove Zim's an alien, which he is." Gaz explained.

"Great. I guess I won't stop being a paranormal investigator." I signed.

At Home

I decided that I wasn't going to stop.

I went over to my DNA scanner And accidently prick my finger on it. It was now running a DNA scan on my blood.

I looked at the scan it said I was half Irken, half human!

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled scaring the birds away.

My mom came up stairs and into my room.

"What dear?" she asked.

I showed her the DNA results.

"Oh my, I thought I wouldn't have to tell you." She replied

"You knew?" I asked.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Skool next day

I went to class and took my seat next to Dib (yes I sat next to Dib)

He passed a note to me.

_Grace is it? You want to sit with Gaz and me?_

I thought for a second and wrote '_yes'_

The bell ringed and we went to lunch.

Gaz was playing her GS2 when we got to lunch.

"So Gaz told me you're a paranormal investigator. Is it true?" Dib asked.

"Yes, I am. You come over to my house later, I can show you some of my ghost findings" I offered.

"Sure." He answered.

We went back to class and we walked to my house.

Dib saw the neighbor's house and gasped.

"I know it is a weird house." I said calmly.

"That's Zim's house." He replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes"

We walked to my house next door and walked in.

"Mom I'm have a friend hanging out right now."

"Okay" my mom replied.

Than Dib and I walked up stairs to my room.

"Wow" Dib gasped

"Cool huh?" I answered.

So I showed Dib my ghost files and told him about how I stopped them.

Then, Dib went home and I went to meet Zim.

I Knocked on the men's bathroom door of Zim's house.

Zim answered the door and looked at me.

"Zim are you Irken?" I asked Zim.

"ZIM is a normal human worm baby" he answered and tried to shut the door but I stopped him.

Then I showed him my DNA paper.

"How could this be!" he replied "Who's your parents"

"My mom is Jen Tall my dad name is Red Tall but I never met him and my mom is human." I answered.

"Red Tall, if you switch the last name with first name and add 'est' you get Tallest Red!" he exclaimed

"So" I said

"Tallest Red is one of the leaders of the Irken empire"

"WHAT!"

Zim grabbed my hand and pull me to his kitchen and down a toilet that lend us to a room with a huge computer.

"Call the Tallest" Zim ordered the computer.

Two aliens came up on the screen.

"What is it Zim?" The red one said.

"Tallest Red, I think this girl is your daughter" Zim answered.

"How is that Zim? Red never had a daughter. Right Red." The purple one asked.

"My sweet Grace is that you?" Tallest Red asked well he was crying.

"Yes I'm Grace" I answered him.

"It's my daughter" Red cried.

"You had a daughter?" Purple asked.

"Yes I did, her mom I didn't know where she came from" answered my dad.

"Zim I have to go home." I whispered.

"Eh, okay"

"bye"

I walked home and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning

I woke up and got dress in a pair of black skinny jeans, a black striped shirt, a studded belt with a black knife in one of its pockets and a black cloak.

I did my hair I made my hair go into pigtails (I can make me hair do stuff) it was flower today I guess I wasn't nervous (my changes depending on my mood).

I walked to Skool when I ran in to Dib, then my hair wasn't as flowy.

"Hey I need to talk to you." I said wary.

"Okay" He replied.

"Uh Dib I'm uh half Irken" I spit out.

"WHAT?" Dib yelled.

"Listen, I just found out okay" I tried to clam him down.

"I love you taco!" an unfamiliar voice said.

I looked to see where the voice came from and only saw a green and black dog with a zipper on the front of it.

"GIR! GET BACK HERE!" Zim yelled a little bit back.

The dog got up and went over to Zim.

"Who was that?" I asked Dib

"Zim's idiotic robot minion, GIR, in his dog outfit" Dib answered casually.

My hair started to get flowyer as started to clam down.

We walked to Skool together when we ran into Zim.

"Hello Grace, Dib-stink" he greeted us.

"HI Zim." I greeted back.

"ZIM would like you to sit with ZIM today." He said

"Sure Zim, is that okay Dib?" I replied

"I'm okay with that." Dib answered nervously.

"You sure? Well okay." We walked to class just in time because was just about to give a pop quiz.

Lunch

I walked over to Zim's table which was empty expect Zim and me.

"Where's GIR?" I questioned.

"Outside waiting for ZIM to come out."

"Can I come over later?" I asked

"Sure"

"Thanks"

Class ended and I walked to Zim's house.

I knocked on Zim's door and GIR answered the door.

"You a taco" and he closed the door.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at the door 'carp my hair is straight' I thought.

The door opened and Zim was there this time.

"What did GIR do?" he asked.

"Called me a taco and shut the door in my face!" I was still pissed and that meant my hair was straight.

"Come on in" Zim said with a big smile that scared me.

We walked into 'living room' where GIR was watching T.V.

Zim lend me to the toilet and we stepped down into the elevator. Zim pressed a button and started to go down.

The door opened to what was probably the lab. It had a testing table, millions of liquids I couldn't find at the supermarket, and a control panel with tons of screens.

"Wow" I was amazed

We started to test what the liquids did together. I started to get tried so I went home.

"Bye, Zim"

I walked up stairs to my room I got dressed for bed and laid in bed.

5 minutes later

I heard a taping on the window…

**Hey so who is at Grace's window tell me who you want it to be**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since nobody reviewed I'm going to write**

I got out of bed to find a irken at my window. She wore black and blues and had purple eyes.

"Who are you?" I questioned her.

"Tak" she answered matter-of-factly "I was supposed to be a invader"

My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Grace! I have no time to explain, get out of your house and meet me at the park, fast" It was Dib, Tak was the problem.

I grabbed my cloak and knife and ran out the door. Tak was chasing me and I finally reached the park. Dib stand there waiting for me in the center of the park.

I looked behind to see if Tak was there, she wasn't, so I walked over to Dib.

"I'm here."

"Good. Listen there's a girl named Tak; she's planning on killing you."

"What! Why?"

"She wants revenge on the Tallest for not making her an invader."

Instantly we heard GIR talking about monkeys. Then Zim came in to view.

"I came here as fast as I could" said Zim out of breath.

"Okay, you guys got a lot of explaining" I said sharply.

So they told me about Tak's last visit and how she hates Zim.

"So where do I go if my homes not safe?"

"You can stay at my house." Dib offered.

"Okay."

And Dib and I walked to his house silent in till we got there. We watched TV till I fell asleep in Dib's lap.

Morning

I woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes, Dib was wearing the same type of shirt but in a different in green and black pajama pants flipping a pancake. He turned around with a small smile on his face.

"Morning, Grace. I'm glad to see your up" he greeted with that cute smile of his.

Instantly I loss control of my feet and I walked over to Dib and started to kiss him, he started to kiss me back. It was magical, the way his lips fit mine and the way it seemed perfect. I wanted to stay there forever, eventually we started to part away after what seemed like day.

"Wow, you're an amazing kisser. Then again that was my first kiss" I told him.

"Same here" Dib replied.

Then we started our normal Saturday retain (a/n I suck at spelling).

Around noon we went to Zim's base to prepare for Tak at any moment Gaz came too.

"Tak is good not as good as me bu-"

"You have a huge ego, you know that?" I interpreted

"What does got to with anything?"

"Sorry I'm random today"

*awaked stare*

"Okay moving on, Tak has the Irken Empire looking for her. So we should call the Tallest now." Dib finished.

"Computer call the tallest now"

I watch the in till the tallest were visible.

"Yes?" my dad asked annoyed.

"Tak is planning to kill me, she's here on earth right now!" I pretty much yelling.

My dad's eyes turned more red and his face greener.

"KILL TAK NOW, YOU UNDERSTAND ME NOW!" he yelled super loud Dib covered his ears.

"We'll coming don't worry." He said calmly.

We left around one pm and headed back to Dib's house we were half way there when…

"So, what did you guys do this morning?" Gaz asked us.

"Nothing really" I answered Gaz doesn't need to know we kissed yet.

The next morning

I woke up to the same smell again but this time it was  
>Gaz this time. She was wearing a black night grown.<p>

"Mornin' Gaz." I greeted kindly as I got off the couch.

"Son, is it time for… real science?" I heard the male's voice.

"No, dad, I meant a girl." I heard Dib say.

Professor Membrane came into view with his back facing me.

"Aw, so who is she?"

"You can meet her right now she's in the dining room."

Professor Membrane turned around to see me smiling at him. He wore a white lab coat that covered half his face and glasses

"Nice to meet you, Professor Membrane." I greeted "I'm Grace Tall."

"Nice to meet you too, Miss. Tall"

"Thank you"

"How about we all go to Bloaty's Pizza Hog?"

"Sure"

"Okay, I have to do… real science"

"See you later then."

Professor Membrane left the room and went down stairs.

"I have to invite Zim to come, he is a good friend." I heard Gaz say in the kitchen.

At Bloaty's Pizza Hog

We walked in to Bloaty's and found a table, I sat next to Dib, Gaz sat in between Zim and Professor Membrane across from us.

"So, what are your hobbies Grace?" Professor Membrane asked.

"Oh, I draw a lot and used to be a paranormal investigator."

"Why'd you quit?"

"I wanted to focus more on my art."

Then Gaz did the unbelievable, she kissed Zim!


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Dib yelled I was frozen still, Gaz stop kissing Zim to answer him.

"Kissing Zim, Duh" Gaz replied dully and duh-like.

Professor Membrane came back from the bathroom so he didn't see them kissing but heard what Gaz said so he fainted on the ground in front of our table.

"Dad!" Dib yelled I became unfrozen finally and well scream.

"Dib, grab his head and keep it upright, I got his feet." I inserted Dib. So, we carried Professor Membrane in the dark, silent night to his house and set him on the blue couch.

"So where I'm I sleeping since he" *I pointed to the unconscious Professor Membrane on the couch* "Is sleeping here?" I asked Dib, Gaz was sleeping at Zim's tonight so she wasn't here.

"You can sleep in Gaz's room tonight." He told me. So I walked to Gaz's room it was unexpected…

It had robo-stuff animals, and a pink princess theme with a pink mosquito net over the flower shaped bed.

"AHHHH! PINK!" I screamed as I ran to Dib's bedroom to see him on his computer. He turned around when he heard me come in and hugged me.

"So I guess you can sleep in here then." Dib told me.

"Uh okay" I said still shaking.

Dib walk out of his blue and black room so I could sleep.

**Grace's Dream**

I woke up in a castle; it was black and red mostly with some purple. I heard a horn and got out of the bed to find Zim in a jester outfit blowing the horn in my ear.

"My princess your up, the king told me the send you to the throne room" He told in a weird way. He took me to a huge closet to get dress and left the room.

I walked down the halls in a big black and red princess dress and tiara to a big room that must be the throne room to find my mom in a red and white queen dress and my dad wearing his usually outfit but with a crown.

I walked over to what was my throne; a black and red throne.

"Bring in thy brave knight, sir Dib" my dad order the servants who walked out and came back with Dib in a knight suit and bowed.

"My king, I wish to marry thys daughter, Princess Grace" Dib asked my father.

"One shall prove himself worthy to marry my daughter" my dad answered in a strange tone.

Then I woke up.

**Morning**

I got out of bed and go dress for Skool and walked down stairs to eat.

"Morning" professor Membrane greeted me as he read the paper. Dib was cooking eggs and ham in his usual outfit.

"Morning Dib" I greeted friendly "are we going to Skool today?"

"No, it's too dangerous" He answered in a whisper so his dad couldn't hear him.

"Okay" I whispered back and went up stairs to do my make-up; it was black liquid eye liner with grey and black eye shadow and went back down stairs to find professor Membrane gone.

RING! The door bell rang.

"I got it" I yelled to Dib on my way to answer the door.

I open the door to find a dark blue cat with red eyes.

"Uh Dib it's a cat." I yelled to Dib who ran over and shut the door and hold it there.

"What are you doing?" I was asked.

"That's Mimi Tak's SIR unit." He told me when he let go of the door.

"Okay I think she's gone now. You need a new hiding place!" Dib informed me.

So, we went to Zim's house…


	6. Chapter 6

Zim, like always, was trying to teach GIR to behave like a real SIR, Gaz was playing her GS3, I was making my bed at his house for the nigh; it was a skull back bed cover with red pillows.

I heard something that sounded like a Voot Cushier. I walked out of the room and up stairs to find TWO Voot Cushiers!

"Um Zim, why are there two Voot Cushiers up here?" I yelled down to Zim.

Zim came up the stairs and in the room.

"The black and red one is for you!" He told me cheerfully.

"Sweet!" I said as I ran in to the Voot Cushier.

"Ah… I can teach you to drive if you want" Zim offered.

"Oh sure thanks, let ride now!" I almost screamed at him as he got in.

" Okay so just push that button to start, now pull that handle, no the other one, okay good, now use the pad to steer and the escape hatch is right there." He insect me as we were in the air.

I steer perfectly as if I were meant to pilot a Voot Cushier, then as I started to speed up into space where the moon was so close I could touch it, as we got further into space I noticed that there was no mars.

"Um… Zim where is Mars?" I asked as we started to get close to a bunch of meters making a question mark.

"Uh…I sorta…um brew it up." He answered in a wary way as we a big pink space ship with the Irken sypoll on it

"Holy cow! What is that?" I yelled as we grew closer.

"That's the massive, the Tallest are on that." Zim answered "Hum your Voot is faster or their closer."

I handed the controls and he steer us into the ship and up the telporters to a big purple room with guards.

"Ahh" I fell to the floor. My body felt different, there was something on my back, I didn't feel my hair anymore but two stick like things that could move and my nose gone along with no pinky on my hands.

I finally was able to get up and look around; Zim was starring at me with bewilded eyes.

"What?" I asked him as I looked down at myself to see two green, three fingered hand pulled out in front of me and fainted.

**1 hour later.**

I opened my eyes in a different room, it had a big screen with Irkens working on computers, I got up to find three familiar faces, Zim, my dad, and Tallest purple.

"What happen?" I asked to them as I got to my feet.

"You fainted when you turned Irken." Zim said as he gave me a mirror, I looked in the mirror to find an alien with big red eyes, two cubic curly antennas, and green smooth skin with a red doted PAK wearing my clothes. I came over to hug my dad as I stared to cry (I know I NEVER cry).

"Ahh it burns!" My dad screamed when I realize the water was burning him so I quickly let go and walked back…

**A/N So what's happen on the massive next tell me what you think **

**p.s the next time its Zim's POV**

**(this a question so I can make it different) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Zim's POV**

I am ZIM! So why was Tak trying to kill Grace? Revenge was what Dib-stink said, but that doesn't sound like Tak. It was probably something different. Though it could be revenge, I mean she has reasons…_flash back_

_I sat right outside the Irken hospital, waiting for Tallest Red's smeet to be born, when I heard crying inside. I look in the window to see a blood-covered beautiful little Irken smeet in a pink blanket. Tallest Red walked out of the room and came over to me._

"_Zim, I want you to marry Grace when she's old enough, ok?" He told me, I never saw him so happy. I was also just assigned to be part of Operation Impending Doom 1; I was one of the best invaders of all of Irk._

"_Yes, my tallest" I said as I salute to him back…_

_End of flash back_

Of coarse it was revenge! If she killed Grace, the tallest, Dib, Gaz and I would all be upset!

**Grace's POV**

I just decide to read on our way back, so I started to read _"Twilight"_. I stared at the first page for 5 minutes got board and set it down on the cold, mental floor and stared at the ceiling in till I fell asleep…

**Grace's dream**

I was back in that castle wearing the same dress and was human again. Dib was looking up at my dad with brave eyes.

"What shall thy do, my king" Dib asked still on one knee.

"Kill thy evil witch, Tak" King Red answered slowly as everyone shaked at the name, but me.

"I will destroy her, King" and with that Dib left the castle bravely and I woke up…

**End of dream**

There was a sound of screaming, lasers, and crashes when I got up. I grabbed my bazoonca (a/n told you she has one XP) and ran to the room where I heard the noise coming from to find Tak shooting at Zim. Right then I saw a Voot cushier coming toward us, the ship landed and Dib and Gaz walked out both holding shot guns.

We all started shooting at Tak in till she retreated to her ship and flew away.

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**I know this chapter is short but I was having writers block.**

**But at least I got something**

**This chapter was to get some things you need to know for the next chapter**

**(also read my newer story) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Mystery person's POV**

I did it! I finally invaded this planet, the Tallest will be proud. I walked over to my computer to contact them, the base was pretty much destroyed by all the fighting but my computer still worked.

"Invader *it's a mystery so no name*, how are you?"

"Good my Tallest, I just conquered *mystery planet*"

"Okay then come to the massive, we need you to help us with something"

"On my way!"

**Grace's POV**

Dib, who seem to think I was just some Irken because he ignored me the whole time. I looked up from the Irken card game Zim was teaching me when I heard a ship land in the massive.

"Oh, she's here" Zim told me as he got up. That's when Dib came over to me.

"What were you two playing?" He asked me still not knowing it was me.

"'Irken status'" I told him coldly.

"Can I learn?"

"Sure"

**Dib's POV**

I sat there as the female Irken explained the value of each cards, Tallest=highest, Invader=high, Warrior=middle, food service=low and the one I laughed at Zim=lowest.

The girl was nice, but I still didn't talk to her a lot. She had a soft, velvet voice that made you loose thought, but I was in love with Grace and besides she's IRKEN!

"I wonder what's keeping Zim gone" The Irken told me.

"Me too" I answered as Zim an a Irken red eyes and two eye lashes.

"Hello" I greeted her.

**Grace's POV**

"Hi I'm Grace" I greeted the invader kindly. But when I said who I was Dib blacked out.

"DIB!" I screamed as Dib fell to the ground hitting his face on the cold, mental, floor. I order 5 confused Irkens to place Dib in a bed before going back to work. Now I sat next to Dib's bed into he started to wake up.

"Finally, you're awake" I said to him as he started to sit up.

"What happened?" He asked well scratching his head full of black hair.

"You fainted when I told you I was Grace" I told as he spited out at me (he missed me)

"GRACE?" He yelled at me breaking my ear drum.

"Yes, Dib, it's me" I answered him looking down.

"But you're human, not Irken!" He blurted out.

"Grace, I like you to meet invader Tenn"

**A/n: whoo Tenn is here! At first she was going to be the bad guy to get revenge on the tallest for not helping her… BUT she's way too awesome! XD sorry for the short chapters my writers block is gone but I really what to update faster **


	9. Chapter 9

**Tak's POV**

I flew my ship to the moon, where my army of all kinds of different aliens gathered to plan Grace's death. Zarg, a wanted Irken, came up to me.

"Mistress, Lard Nar wants to see you. He said that he knows how we can get on the Massive undetected." Zarg informed me as he lend the way to Lard Nar.

"Lard Nar, I understand you know how we can get on the Massive, correct?" I asked him with no emotion.

"Yes, my people helped build the Massive; we know every way in there." After he told us that, he headed us a blueprint of the Massive and pointed to a vent on the east side.

"If we can get through this vent that lends to Grace's room, we can kill her without anyone knowing in till morning." Lard Nar explained. "Then the Tallest will be so weak you can kill them and become the new Tallest, mistress." We then grabbed the blueprint and a few guns and headed for me ship, where Spleek waited for us.

"Alright" That dumb alien said as we got in to the ship.

"Lard Nar, stay in the ship and tell us if anyone's coming." I assigned him as Zarg loaded the guns.

"We're here"

**Grace's POV**

"Tallest beats Zim! I win!" I just beat Zim AGAIN in Irken Status, he keep choosing his own card. My dad and Purple were very annoyed with Zim keep offering sandwiches, Dib was talking with a Irken service droid about what some of the food was made of, well Gaz was playing her GS.

**Dib POV**

Grace started to float in the air, her head up, her eyes glowing white. Everyone gasped as Grace's skin started to turn back into her human pale skin color, started with finger tips. Her Hair started to show up flowing beautiful locks of dark brown around her head. Then she fell down onto the metal floor.

**Sorry, I know I said 6/21/11 but my other fanfic had A LOT of dares so yeah. **


	10. goodbye!

**A/N OH GOD IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER!**

**Grace's POV**

I woke up to the sound of snoring in a cold room. I look to the side to see a sleeping Dib. Something above rattled and Tak came down from the air vent.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled as I grabbed my gun and shot hitting her elbow. Tak ran out not knowing what to do.

**A/N they landed on earth!**

I walked into class and sat down, apparently there was a Skool Ball, yeah I know to filly and girly but my mom's making me go so yeah. I sat in class know all eyes were on me because I disappeared for a week, I said I was sick, not to mention all the guys want to ask me because they don't know I'm dating Dib.

"Doom doom doom" Ms. Bitters said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Uhh…Grace will you go with me?" the popular boy asked me

"No" I said before leaving the Skool, but then I got chased by a bunch of crazy single guys.

"OH GOD!" I yelled right before I got to the safety of my home and locked the door.

"Come Grace we need to find you a dress for the Ball!" My over excited mom said as she dragged me to the car.

**In the AWESOME car of…doom!**

"Mom, do we have to?" I asked annoyed as we parked in the Bella Ball Gowns parking lot

"Yes, we do dear" my mom dragged me out and into the store where I looked around until I found it. A beautiful black dress with grey sashes on it, it was strapless and was long and puffy.

"That one" I said to my mom pointing to it.

"Okay let's get it!" My mom paid for the dress and put it in the back of the car and we drove home.

**The ball **

I walked into the school with Dib and in my lovely dress. We walked to the gym where it was being held.

"You look beautiful my lady" Dib said bowing to me.

"Thank you" my long hair looked like Belle's from Beauty and the Beast. Dib grabbed my hand and we started to dance gracefully around the gym. Then a girl with long indigo hair that went to her shoulders, she wore a dress that matched her hair, she started to dance alone.

"Oh no" Dib said when he saw the girl.

"What?" I asked I was worried no, very worried.

"Tak" Dib said and then grabbed my arm and ran us out of there.

"Tak?" I said that perfectly 'cause she came in front of me.

"Hello" She smirked and grabbed my arm and dragged us to a cliff and put me to the edge. She pointed a gun at me.

"Good bye" *she said about to shoot but I jumped off the tall cliff and I said one last thing before I hit the water and that was: Goodbye. Those were my last words.


	11. Half irken short

**MUST READ: if you have questions about the story hold them there's going to be a sequel called: Half Humans. It will be told be Dib's point of view and starts at grace's funeral. It will be a shocking twist to the series. Heres a short on what Grace does when she's alone and has free time: **

Grace woke up and walked down stairs to work out, then read and cosplayed. The End 


End file.
